The present invention concerns a textile stretch machine having a drive mechanism in a drive enclosure and which said machine can be covered by a movable top with the edge areas thereof on a stationary part of the stretch machine.
In the case of stretch machines, the individual drives, such as main power drive, over drive, i.e., for the can exchange, stretch works drive and turntable drive, etc. are covered by at least a pivotable top. As a rule, such coverings are made of sheet metal, so that, on the one hand, they can be manipulated without the use of too much strength, and on the other hand, sheet metal permits them to be fabricated at low cost. Since the drives require considerable space, then the top must correspondingly possess large dimensions, in order to make access possible to all the individual drive assemblies. A top meeting these requirements, to a certain extent, even when means have been exercised to reinforce its periphery, is flexible, and on this account lies not fully sealed on its under support, which said support is comprised of a stationary part of the stretch machine. Cracks and gaps are present, through which air can penetrate into the protective drive enclosure. Since the space which surrounds the stretch machine cannot be kept completely free of randomly floating fibers and other air borne particles, then, even with the known designs conceived within allowable costs, it cannot be avoided that the said undesirable particulate enters into the drive enclosure. These particles, then, coming in at high velocities, agglomerate themselves into deposits and can thus lead to damage.